Painful
by lovepeacebre
Summary: Hinata didn't have a happy childhood. She's trying to makee it better, but fails when Sasuke accuse her family for murder. SasuHina NaruSaku KibaOC, (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto or other characters, but I own Kimiko and Kyaano High.

_Chapter1_

_**'I'm tired of being mistreated!' **_Hinata thought to herself, though she'd never say it out loud. She deactivated her Byaakugan and started picking up the remaining kunai around her training ground.

She trained alone today. Both of her teammates, Kiba and Shino, were out today. Kiba had to take Akamaru to vet, and Shino had a mission with his father in the Hidden Mist Village.

Every day it was the same thing. Hinata would train her heart out just to make her father happy. Too bad her hard work is a waste of time, because her father, Hiashi-san, never even to bothered to look in her direction. Unless she did something disgraceful, then she had his full attention.

_**'Luckily I have school tomorrow, so I won't have to deal with father**_ _**as much.' **_It was true. Usually, most kids in Konoha couldn't stand school, but not Hinata. She loved it so much; she would offer to stay after school to tutor or would stay at the library. She'd do anything to stay away from Hiashi-san.

After an hour, having finished with her training for the summer, she noticed a familiar figure in the distance.

"Hey Hina," Sakura greeted, "How you've been?"

"I'm g-good, just a little tired from training," Hinata said.

"You ready for school tomorrow? I think this school year will be better than last year, what do you think?" Sakura asked without catching her breath.

"I'm so ready for school. I think this year will be awesome." Hinata said without stuttering. She doesn't stutter when she's confident about something.

"It better be," Sakura said with a giggle.

"As long as I have you on my side, what could possibly go wrong?" Hinata found she was most secure with Sakura. There weren't many in school that understood what it meant to be the underdog, although Sakura was good in almost every subject. Hinata could clearly remember the day they met. When Ino stole Hinata's favorite teddy bear.

_**Flash Back:**_

_It was the first day of 1st grade and Hinata was scared she wasn't going to make any friends. But she remembered what her mother said before she dropped her off. _

_'Don't worry Hina baby, your true friend will come when the time is right. I bet he or she will be the first one to say hi to you on your first day.' Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter._

_'Wh-what i-if e-everyone hate-hates me__?' Hinata cried out._

_'Don't say that,' her mother warned in a kind way 'Nobody could hate such a sweetheart like you.' Then her mother kissed her on her forehead __before she turned to leave._

_'Good luck sweetie, mommy loves you dearly,' she __said as she__ blew a kiss and left._

_Hinata was scared out of her mind. She looked at the other children around her. _

_The classroom was normal sized, not too huge and not too tiny; it was the perfect size. The tables were rows of four with three tables in each row. Each table was rectangular shaped and fitted for three students. On the wall, were assignments of students that had received 'Good Job!' or 'Excellent Work' or smiley faces on the paper._

_Very few children were sitting at their desk. The majority of them were either outside or on the floor playing with toys._

_She noticed a blond girl with beautiful blue eyes. She looked really sweet so Hinata decided to talk to her first._

'_H-hi I-I'm H-Hinata' Hinata said quietly__ through __the noise of the other kids who were playing more obnoxiously then necessary._

_'Let me see that bear!' the blond girl yelled, even though Hinata was right in front of her._

_'W-w-why?' Hinata asked, now unsure about whether or not to befriend this girl. She was kind of scaring Hinata._

_'Because it's cute and I want it!' the blond shrieked._

_'N-n-n-n-o!' Hinata tried to yell, but it sounded more like a squeak._

_'Give it to me now!!' the blond yelled again, tugging on the bear._

_'Shut up you big-mouth meanie!' Hinata squeaked, pulling back._

_'Fine have your stupid bear!' The blond pushed the bear towards Hinata hard enough to make her fall and hit her head on the desk behind her. Interrupting whoever was behind the desk and making things worse._

_'Hey! You ruined my picture!' said a girl with short pinkish-red hair wearing a black beanie (aka Tayuya), pointing to her badly drawn flower._

_'Yea! You messed up my tower too!' said another girl with blond hair pulled into four ponytails, two in front two in the back (aka Temari), pointing down to her now fallen stacks of blocks._

_The two girls got up from their seats to trap Hinata in. Ino, Temari, and Tayuya were standing together forming a triangle with Hinata in the middle. _

_Hinata started to cry and ran out the classroom._

_'That's what you get!' Ino yelled back at her._

_'Shut up pig!' Sakura yelled._

_'Why don't you make me big head?!' Ino yelled back._

_Sakura, who had watched the whole scene, ran out the classroom when class was about to start to see if Hinata was okay._

_Sakura searched around the swings and jungle gym to find her sitting in a batch of sun flowers in the school garden._

_'Are you okay?' Sakura asked, patting on Hinata back for comfort._

_'N-n-n-no!' Hinata sobbed. '__**All I wanted to do was make a friend' **__she__ thought._

_'What's your name?' Sakura asked, still patting Hinata's back._

_'H-h-hinat-ta," Hinata said through her tears._

_'Well, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you.' Sakura said, kindly introducing herself_

_'W-why are y-you h-here?' Hinata was curious, crying less._

_'Because I wanted to make sure you were okay, silly,' Sakura giggled._

_'Oh. W-well I'm o-OK n-now. t-thank y-you.' Hinata smiled and got up from the flower patch, realizing she squashed some while she was sitting and turned pink from embarrassment. Sakura just giggled at her._

_'Your welcome, and don't worry about the flowers. We'll just say one of the boys did it,' said Sakura with a pleasant smile._

_'Alright!' Hinata laughed as she ran back to class with Sakura_

_**'Maybe this year would be better with Sakura-chan around' **__Hinata thought._

_Sakura and Hinata walked back to class when the bell had just rung. The classroom was filled when Hinata and Sakura arrived, so they took a seat in the remaining desk in the back corner._

_There was one boy sitting at the desk. The boy had raven colored hair (which was shaped like a rear end of a duck) and deep black eyes. He also had a creamy ivory skin color. His hands were folded up to his mouth, making him look like he was concentrating very hard. He didn't even bother to introduce himself when Sakura and Hinata sat next him._

_**End of Flashback**_

After talking with Sakura, Hinata decided to go home. The sun was starting to set and she wanted to take a nice bubble-bath and rest for the night.

When she walked into the Hyuuga compound, she glanced at all the other children. There were so many white-eyed figures similar to Hinata. While she was walking to her house, she saw how the parents trained their soon-to-be-ninjas; mothers and daughters picking flowers together, and younger and older sibilings chasing after each other, all of them filled with so much laughter.

Kami knows how much she wished to have had a happy childhood like that. Her mother died during a mission when she was eight. Neji left to train with Gai-sensei, TenTen, and Lee. And of course her loving father, who didn't even bother with her, only paid attention to her younger sibiling, Hanabi.

When she finally made it home, she was searching deep in her pockets to find her keys to the house. When she finally found her keys and unlocked the door, she walked inside and looked at her sparkling clean house. She always admired her home, how the ancient Japanese furniture went so well with the floral paintings on the wall.

**'So peaceful...'**Hinata thought. Even though she had been living there for years, she would never get over how beautiful her house is.

After a while of admiring, she noticed her little sister on the floor listening to her green nano-ipod and reading one of her many novels. Hanabi looked occupied, so Hinata decided to leave her alone and go to her room to give take that bath she promised herself.

Before she went to her room, she walked down the hall on the second floor. She looked from left to right, glancing at the different portraits of her family members. At the far end of the hallway to the left was Hinata's room. She was anticipating on finally being able to relax.

When she got to her room, it was a little messier than she remembered. She was too tired to worry about it at the moment. **'I'll clean it when I get home from school tomorrow.' **Hinata thought lazily. She grabbed a set of pajamas from her dresser, and went inside her bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*

Hinata got out of the bathroom and straightened up her room a little. It still wasn't completely clean but she wanted to get the main stuff out of the way.

She laid herself down on her bed and grabbed her cell phone to call Sakura before she was out for night. After a few rings her friend finally answered.

"Hey Hina-chan," Sakura answered happily.

"Hey Saku-chan," Hinata replied with a yawn. "Do you know what you're gonna wear for school tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Sakura loved clothes so much. She had a special outfit for weekdays, weekends, even seasonal (from winter to spring).

"But I definitely know what you're wearing tomorrow!"

"And what would that be?" Hinata was very amused and curious.

"Nothing loose, dull, or looking like it's about to fall off of you, or making you look homeless."

"How do you know I would be wearing such things?"

"Because, I will be coming over early in the morning to make sure you won't."

"Is that right?" Hinata was highly amused, but wouldn't be surprised if her best friend came at 5:00 in the morning just to make sure she looked decent.

"Yup! Hina, I don't know why you wear such hideous things. You have an amazing body. Heck! Better looking than most women in Konoha. Don't be afraid to show your curves."

"Thanks, Saku, but I just don't like people staring at me, especially boys. I'm not gay or anything, it's just how they look when they see me. It scares me." Hinata explained.

"I understand, but you're gonna have to deal with it some time. Hina, your 16, I think it's time." Sakura said. "Don't worry I'm not gonna make you wear anything skin tight. Just something cute, simple, and won't make you look like you gained 50 pounds."

"Ok. Since you put it that way…"

"Great! Oh! And I also heard from Kimiko that we're gonna have a lot of new students this year."

"Really? How does she know?" Hinata asked.

Hinata and Sakura were freshmen when they had met Kimiko in Kyaano High. Kimiko was 2 years older than them. Kimiko already graduated from Kyaano High and got accepted to Suna University. She missed her friends so much that she was able to get a job at the high school over the summer so she could still see her friends.

"While Tsunade was out of her office, Kimiko was able to sneak in and log in to her computer, and checked for all the new students that just got accepted to Kyaano High. She said there are a lot of new kids, so this year will definitely be interesting." Sakura said. Hinata could tell she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Do you think anybody from Konoha Elementary would come back?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke, but other than those two, I don't know."

"Do you think Tayuya, Temari, and Ino might return?" Hinata shuddered at the thought.

"Who cares? As long as they don't mess with us, we won't mess with them. Simple as that."

"Y-yea you're right."

"Whatever. Anyway I need my beauty sleep, so I'll see you in the morning. Night!" Sakura said before she hung up.

**'I want to believe Sakura, but I still don't trust those girls. They bully me whenever they have the opportunity. I'm still keeping my guard up.' **Hinata tried desperately to believe her friend's words, but visions of Ino, Tayuya, and Temari punching and kicking Hinata kept repeating inside her mind.

She decided to ignore her train of thoughts and went to sleep.

**A/N: **I did it! First chapter completed!

Review Please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But I do own Kimiko Tekeuchi and Kyaano High!**

"saying"

_**'thoughts'**_

_'flashback'_

_Chapter 2:__ New Friends, New Problems_

_Boom Boom Boom!_"Hinata open this right now!" Sakura yelled while pounding on door.

_**'What time is it?' **_Hinata thought sleepily. She looked at her clock and sat right up when she saw the time.

_**'What the crap?! It's only 5:22 am!' **_Hinata wanted to throw the clock out the window, or, better yet, at Sakura if she wouldn't stop beating on the door.

But before Hinata got out of her bed to open the door, Sakura already barged in and glared at Hinata.

"What have I told you about locking the door when I come over? I thought we discussed this already" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Shh! Be quiet or you'll wake up father!" Hinata whispered fiercely. Even though she don't really give a crap about him, it will still be rude.

"Oh don't worry. While I was walking towards your house I saw him leave early with a group of men in suits. He might be going on some kind of fancy business trip."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about that." Hinata asked more to herself than to Sakura.

But Sakura answered anyway. "I don't know. Maybe it's something important and he just didn't want you to know about it."

"True, but he could of at least told me he was leaving early."

Sakura didn't respond to that comment. She knew how Hiashi-sama was treating Hinata. She wished he fall off a cliff and die, so he can rot in hell where he belong. She'll never say it out loud, her behavior towards him says enough already.

The awkward silence lasted longer the Sakura thought as she see Hinata look down at her bed covers with watered eyes. Hinata didn't start crying, but Sakura knew she had to think of something quick before she does.

"Hey, it's okay." Sakura said as she walked over to Hinata's bed. "Come on, it's the first day of school. I don't want my best friend to be upset." Sakura sat on Hinata's bed and gave her a hug, letting Hinata rest her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, terrible way of starting it." Hinata muffled out on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know Hina, I know." Sakura cooed while patting Hinata's back as if she way smile child who had a nightmare.

"Hinata." Sakura pushed Hinata up, so she can look at Sakura dead in the eyes. Then Sakura's voice got serious. "Remember, I'm always by your side whatever the problems are, right?" Hinata gave a small nod. Sakura continued. "I don't want you feeling this way every time the school year start. I know it's rough for you, but there are people who have ten times worst than you. Compare to them, your life is like a luxury. If you want me to, I'll ask my mom if you want to stay at our house till you father comes home, or when he makes you feel like shit. We've been going through this for, like what, over ten years now? I'm tired of seeing you like this, but you know you got me and Kimiko whenever you need us. Now, lets get you ready for school, okay?" Sakura got up from the bed before Hinata can answer and walked to some bags she left by the bedroom door.

Hinata nodded anyway and let her friends word sink in for a moment. She gain a little encouragement.

"Here." Sakura lightly toss the medium size plastic bag on Hinata's bed.

"It's some clothes I bought yesterday. It should last you through out this week. We'll go shopping again this weekend. So hurry up and get ready. I'll be down stairs making breakfast." Sakura was still talking in a serious tone.

"O-okay." Hinata mumbled, and dragged her feet to her private bathroom. She was always a little scared when Sakura used her serious voice.

When Hinata closed the door lightly. She didn't change out of her pajamas till she couldn't here Sakura's footsteps fade away in the distance.

Hinata turned on the hot water for her bath and stripped off her pajamas. When Hinata got inside the bath tub, she flinched at first due to the hotness of the water, but she settled down the next second. She'd deeply inhaled the steam and let out a sigh of relaxation. She sunken lower and lower till her head was the only thing above the water, letting her muscles loosen as she thinks of Sakura's words one more time.

_I know it's rough for you, but there are people who have ten times worst than you. Compare to them, your life is like a luxury._

**'Yeah, she's right. But she doesn't know what it feels like to come home everyday to a father who doesn't even want to look at you unless its a look of pure hatred, or have to struggle and compete with your younger sister, and cousin just so you can prove to your father you're just as strong as they are. And that's the thing! She don't even have a father nor a sibling. She just lives with her mother. At least she haves a mother.'**

Hinata started to frown up. Did Sakura mean what she said earlier? How would she know who have it more worst than her anyway? Hinata digged deep inside her mind to think of anyone she know who went through dramatic times.

**'The only person I can think of is Naruto... Yeah that would make since, I mean HELL, he haves a effin demon inside of him, ever since he was born. When he walks around in town, people just give him death glares or walk and ignore him like he doesn't belong here. I mean it wasn't his fault he's got that THING inside him. It was the fourth Hokage's fault. Plus if it weren't for him, the Nine Tailed fox would've crushed our town apart completely! I would've thought people would treat Naruto like a hero, but instead it's the total opposite. Wow...I feel so sorry for him, once I really think about it.'**

Hinata looked on top of the sink, which was across from the tub, to see what time it was on her little digital clock.

**'6:11 a.m., I've been in here longer than I thought.' **And just as Hinata was about to get out, there was a light tap on the door.

_Knock Knock _

"Hina, are you okay?" Sakura asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just about to get out."

"Oh. Well I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is almost ready."

"Alright I'll be out in..." Hinata looked at the clock. "fifteen minutes."

"Okay. No need to rush." Was the last thing Sakura said as her footsteps started fading away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 6:34. Hinata gave herself one last look before she stepped out the bathroom.

**'I look goooood.' **She couldn't help but smirk.

She had on a simple violet V-neck shirt. I didn't show too much, which is how Hinata likes it, and it wasn't too clingy, it slightly loose around her hips and torso. With a pair of all black skinny jeans and black and white chucks.

The style was simple yet cute. Not too revealing, not hugging your body to death, it was perfect for Hinata.

She decided to wear her hair in a regular ponytail, due to the hotness. Though she'd never like wearing her hair down that much since it grown out.

She walked out of the bathroom towards her dresser to pull out her signature accessory; her silver studded belt. As soon as she put it on she heard Sakura called her for breakfast.

She walked down the steps towards the kitchen with Sakura facing the sink and her back to Hinata. Completely unaware of the Hyuuga behind her.

"Hinata get your ass down here, or I'm gonna-" Sakura stopped during here mid-threat to see a well dressed Hinata in front of her.

"Well don't you look lovely." Sakura smirked while crossing her arms over her chest and admired her work in clothes.

"Thank you. Honestly I was almost afraid of what kind of stuff you was going to buy me." Hinata gave a nervous chuckle.

"Please Hinata! Would I EVER steer you wrong?"

"Not.....all the time."

Sakura walked over to her with a smile painted on her face and-

WHAM!

"Owwwwww..." Hinata cried in pain while holding her head steady from the dizzyness.

"That's what you get for saying the wrong answer."

**'Damn! She hits hard!'**

"Now sit down and eat." Sakura commanded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata and Sakura stepped out the Hinata's house and walked down the very quiet Hyuuga compound. They walked side-by-side in silence taking in the scenery around them. It was still early, so the sun barely rose giving the place a pre-dawn apperance. You would think it came out of a painting with its unimaginable beauty.

"If it wasn't for your dad, I would've moved into your room a long time ago." Sakura said as she looks around. "You don't wake up to views like this every morning."

Hinata just stays quiet she never really felt comfortable talking about her father, especially in the Hyuuga clan! She tried her hardest to ignore her whenever the subject comes up hoping that Sakura would get the message. Even though they have been friends for years, Hinata never had the gut to tell her frined. So the only option she had was to stay mute, but Sakura's words somehow always find a way inside her mind. One smart remark and someone would snitch on her in a heartbeat, and take the punishment the hard way. Then Hinata realize that since she haves a new look, it's time to have a new attitude too.

**'I have to tell her sooner or later.'**

"Um, Sakura....?"

"Hm?" Sakura and Hinata was now out of the gates and started towards school.

"Do you think you can..." Hinata takes a deep breath and continued. "Stop talking about my father so much? I mean, you stilll can, but just don't do it out in the open like that, wait wait! I mean-" Hinata stummbled with her words, when Sakura put up her both her hands so she can stop.

"Okay, Okay. I know what you meant, gosh." She skakes her head. "I'm sorry. I just get carried away when it comes to him. I never mean to do it on purpose, really. So, when ever you hear talk about him when you don't want to hear it, just tell me to stop, be quiet, HECK, tell me to shut up if you want."

"All right thank you." Hinata nodded her head in approval.

As they continued their walk, they heard someone moan in pain.

Both girls stop in there tracks to figure out which direction the sound was coming from. When they couldn't discover it, Sakura started walking again while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered. Her veins pulsed through the temples and Hinata looked around her surroundings till she spotted a three figures circling a lump on the floor. Hinata zoomed in to get a better view if the three. When she saw them, Hinata wanted to run away in fear.

"Hinata? Hinata, what is it?" Sakura asked, looking at Hinata face with full concern.

"It-t-s t-t-them." Hinata whispered deactivating her Byakugan.

"Who?"

"Ino. Temari. And. Tayuya."

Sakura facial expression showed horror for only a brief second then changed in a blink. She was just as scared as Hinata was whenever they come across them, but Sakura will never admit it, even Hinata. She have to show a backbone so she wouldn't let Hinata know she's afraid. She knew Hinata looks up to her and she would never forgive herself if she knew that was nothing but a lie.

"Remember what I told you; as long as they don't mess with us, we won't mess with them. And that's exactly what were gonna do."

Hinata sighed and debated with herself.

"Fine. Lets go."

They walked again in the same direction as they were before. As just as Hinata saw earlier, was Temari, Tayuya, and Ino. They were kicking the lump on the ground, which turns out to be a person.

Hinata was about to turn around and go home but Sakura grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Come on. You can't let them take over you like that."

Luckily Ino and them stopped kicking the person on the ground. Unfortunately, Tayuya went inside the persons backpack and stole something from them, gave one more breath taking kick in the gut and dashed off, alongside with Ino and Temari behind her.

As soon as they gone in a distance, Sakura ran to the person on the ground to check if they're okay. Hinata stood there a minute longer then followed her.

The person was a girl with two messed up buns on top of her hair. She held her stomach in pain and had tears slide down on the concrete. She had a bruise on the side of her cheek, scratches on her arm, and her clothes were filthy with blood and dirt.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" The bun-haired girl snapped.

"Why you lil' bit-" Sakura started when Hinata stepped in.

"What happened? Why did they hurt you?"

Still glaring at Sakura she answered. " I was walking to school when this girl with pinkish reddish hair came a snatched my back pack from me and made fun of my hair. I told her to give it back or I was gonna kick her ass. Then she was like 'yeah? try to hit me bitch!' and I did. One punch at the jaw! and send her flying across the street. I was able to get my bag and leave when these two blonds came in front of me and started beating me up. I was able to dodge some of their attacks, but I knew I couldn't t keep it up forever. So I tried to hit one of blonds, the one with four ponytails, and missed. I went downhill from there, and now I've been in this position ever since. When they left, they took my phone and left. And that's when you two came."

Hinata took all the information in and imagined the scene in front of her. She and Sakura tried to help the girl up, but she held up her hand and said "I got it."

The girl slowly made her way up, wincing at the slightest movements she make. After a while she sat up, but wasn't able to stand up. She sighed in defeat and gave Sakura and Hinata a small look saying "Can one of you guys, um...?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to help her up.

When both girls got up, she introduced herself "Thanks, I'm TenTen by the way."

"No problem. I'm Sakura Haruno, and this..." Motioned to Hinata. "... is Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-hello." Hinata said.

"Hi." Tenten said.

"What school do you go to?" Sakura asked.

"Kyaano High."

"Really? I never saw you during freshman nor sophmore year."

"That's because I'm new."

"Oh. That would make since. What grade?"

"I'm a Senior."

"Okay, well since we all going the same direction, why don't you walk with us?"

"Sure, I guess."

The three girls started walking towards school which wasn't so far from now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When they stepped inside Kyaano High, the hallway was full of students.

"Damn, when Kimiko said there would be a lot of new kids she wasn't playing." Sakura stared with her mouth wide open.

Hinata stared as well, she wasn't expecting THIS many people! What made it worse, is that she forgot her jacket. Even if it was hot, she don't go ANYWHERE without it. She felt completely naked since she don't have it today as she gets looks of envy and lust from the crowded hallway.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" TenTen asked.

"H-Huh?"

"I said are you okay, 'cause it looks like you're 'bout to throw up."

"Of course she's okay!" Sakura stepped in for the silence Hinata. "Just first day nerves. She'll get over it in a hour. Got your schedule?"

"Nope. I was suppose to get it when I got here."

"Alright lets go!"

Hinata was still quiet as she followed behind TenTen and Sakura.

They stepped into the office and noticed a woman with short black hair typing furiously fast on her computer.

"Good morning Shizune." Hinata and Sakura said in a union.

Shizune looked away from her computer to see three girls in front of her. "Good morning, Sakura" Then she looked at Hinata "Good morning, Hinata." Finally saw TenTen. "And who are you?" Giving TenTen a genuine smile.

"I'm TenTen. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh okay, well just go through the main doors behind me and Lady Tsunade would give it to you."

"Alright thank you." TenTen headed towards the door. She almost had her hand on the handle when she looked back at Sakura and Hinata for support and both girls came in a instant.

TenTen opened the door and met with the back chair of Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade...?"TenTen tried to catch her attention.

"Yes."

"I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Come forth then!"

TenTen walked slowly to her desk. She approached to her and Tsunade's spun around to face TenTen.

But here's the thing.... It wasn't Tsunade!

TenTen met face-to-face with a girl slightly older than her. She had brown eyes with black glasses on her face, Black hair, but turns a dark brown in sunlight, pulled back in a bun with a bang swooped across her heart-shaped face, and an almost golden skin tone with a big grin on her face till she noticed that it wasn't the person she was thinking of.

"Kimi-chan!" Sakura squealed and skipped over to hug her.

"Hey, Saku-chan!" Kimiko said.

TenTen jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting to be pranked on the first day!

Kimiko let go of Sakura, waved to Hinata, and looked back at TenTen. "I'm sorry. I thought you were one of these two losers right here." pointing to Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura was offended.

But Kimiko ignored her and continued. "As I was saying, I didn't mean no harm. Do you forgive me?"

"Um, sure?" TenTen wasn't sure to trust this crazy chick or not.

"Great! I'm Kimiko Tekeuchi!" She extended out her hand in greeting.

"TenTen." TenTen bowed. When she rised back up, she was wondering why Kimiko still had her hand out.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you" Sakura stepped in. "Kimiko transfered here from North America. She's part Japanese, but doesn't know how to speak it what so ever. She works with Shizune, but I don't know why she's in Lady Tsunade's office." Sakura glared at Kimiko for an explanation.

"Tsunade was too drunk to work today, so I'm filling in for her today." Sakura was about to ask another question, but Kimiko already knew the answer.

"And yes Shizune knows." Kimiko returned her attention to TenTen. "Now you said you need your schedule correct?"

TenTen nodded.

Kimiko sat back down and typed on the computer and printed out her schedule. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." Kimiko said to TenTen, Then looked at Hinata, who was quiet during the whole situation. "Do you two have yours?"

"No"

"N-No."

Kimiko sighed to herself. "Well here." She passed out both of Sakura's and Hinata's paper to Sakura. "Now get out of here."

"What! no 'How's your summer?', 'What'd you do for the past couple of months?' or 'Got any new boyfriends you wanna talk about?'"

"As much as I love to talk about your personal lifes, I can't."

"W-why?" Hinata asked as she walked towards them.

"Because I have to finish this woman's paper work she slacked off all this summer. I have to finish it by next week, or she'll get in trouble, and I won't get paid. Unless you guys are willing to miss the school day to help me."

Hinata shook her head while Sakura said "Well look at the time! Its almost time to go to class, see ya later!"

Sakura pulled Hinata's and TenTen's wrist and ran out the office.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They were standing in front of rows of lockers. There were ten minutes left before school started so they were able to see who had what class first.

"What class you got first?" TenTen asked.

"E-English." Hinata said.

"Science. You?" Sakura said.

"Ugh. Math." TenTen said in disgust.

Hinata giggled but stopped suddenly when she heard heard a group of girls walk by them.

"Oh my god! Did you here what happed to Sasuke?"

**'Why does that name sound familiar?'**Hinata thought.

"Yeah I heard. I feel so sorry him."

"Plus it happened on his birthday."

"Who would kill his family?"

"Probably someone with no heart."

"At least he haves me, if he need a shoulder to cry on."

"Puh- lease! It's me he wants!"

"Both of you are way off! It's obvious he loves me."

"Whatever!"

And the bickering continued till Sakura kept calling Hinata's name to get her attention.

".....HINATA!"

"WHAT?!" Hinata yelled.

"What were you think about? I've been trying to call your name for the past three minutes."

"S-s-sorry." Hinata wasn't the type of person who gossip, so hopefully Sakura forget about her first question.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Shit. Well I gotta go. See ya later." TenTen dashed off to class.

"Yeah I gotta go too. Want me to walk you to class?" Sakura offered.

Hinata thought to herself. She kept repeating those words in her mind.** 'New attitude new attitude new attitude.'**

"No. I'm cool."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

"Alright then." Sakura gave her a quick and ran the same direction as TenTen.

Hinata sighed with relief. All she had to do was take it one step at a time and by the time the school year is over, it will become second nature to her.

She turned around and started walking the opposite direction to class before the tardy bell rings.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata stepped inside the classroom. To her surprise it was empty except for five students; four of them new. She sighed mentally in disappointment and walked to a empty seat in the back corner of the room.

She pulled out her _The House of Night_ book and started reading. She couldn't help it that someone was staring at her, so she put her book down and tried to glared at the person sitting next to her.

Too bad her glare didn't work, because it looks like she was pouting and the person next to her chuckled.

"You don't remember me don't you?"

"N-n-no. W-why should I?" Hinata asked.

"Still studdering, huh?"

Hinata looked at the person in front of her. It was a boy with raven colored hair shaped like a chicken butt. He had deep black eyes. Wearing a black sweater with a skull on his left chest, with a plain white shirt under it, grey shorts that stopped slightly below the knee, and black and grey checkered Vans.

He looked highly familiar to Hinata but couldn't come up with the name. Probably she never talked to him before.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"... Sasuke?" Hinata eyes went wide in shock.

"We've been goin' to school together since elementary and you never knew who I was?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

Then she thought about the group of girls an their discussion ealier.

"S-s-sasuke I'm s-so sorry."

"It's okay."

Hinata knew he wasn't talking about that. So she added "I-i-i mean a-about y-your f-family."

Sasuke gave her the coldest glare he ever gave. If looks can kill, Hinata would be on the floor right now.

Hinata was scared, so scared she couldn't avoid his stare. It was like looking into an abyss of darkness that never ends. She was unaware that his eyes were slightly turning red and three black rains drops formed around his pupil.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

**'Thank Kami!' **Hinata thought with relief. Sasuke faced the front, leaving Hinata a chance to escape his glare.

The tardy bell ranged, a swarm of students rushed in and took their seats. The teacher still haven't arrived after five minutes.

**'I'm guessing Kakashi-sensei is teaching this class.'**

Kakashi Hatake was very well known for his tardiness. He'll come to class, give some stupid excuse, and everyone in class would call him a liar. As many times he's been late Hinata was surprised he still have this job. Then again the principal was Tsunade...Anyway, he never came on time EVER so this shouldn't be so shocking, even if it was the first day of school.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi arrived as if everything was normal about being late.

"Good morning class, sorry I was late. There was this huge fire an-" Kakashi started but was cut off by the annoyed students.

"Yeah right!"

Kakashi just shrugged and said. "Whatever. Anyway, we have a couple of new students, so can you come say your name, your age, and blah blah blah...." He walked to desk and set his laptop case on top of it and took a seat in front of the still ticked off students. He went inside one of the drawers a pulled out the attendance and called each new student one by one.

"... alright thank you, please take a seat. Next is.... Sabaku Gaara?"

A boy sitting in the back corner, opposite from Hinata, stood up. He was kinda tall with short shaggy red hair, aquamarine colored eyes with thick black eye liner around them, and a red tattoo- or at least Hinata thought it was- on the left side of his head.

He walk to front the class with his hands in front of his black pants and sighed. "I'm Gaara. I'm sixteen and that's all you need to know about me."

Gaara walked back to his seat. Many girls started whispering how hot he was and how he's so mysterious. He was only up there for only, what? ten seconds?!

After attendance, Kakashi said they can do whatever they want for the rest of the period, as long as they don't murder anyone. Students started standing up to walk over to their friends or sit on the desk and act like idiots.

Sasuke got up and walked over to where Gaara was sitting, as he was walking girls started squealing like he was a celebrity.

**'Pathetic.' **Hinata thought.

Hinata reached for her book till a hand landed on top of hers. She look up to see a boy who looked like he haven't got enough sleep, with a spiky ponytail making his head shape like a pinapple. He had small dark brown eyes and asked "Mind if I sit here?" he pointed to the seat in front of her.

"U-u-um s-s-sure." Hinata squeaked.

"Thanks." He sat down. He glanced at the book cover and cocked a brow. "What'chu readin'?"

"A-a-a vampire n-novel." Hinata blushed.

He groaned.

"W-what?"

"You and every other troublesome women reads that shit."

"I-it's very i-interesting."

"Not really. It's all nothing but fangs, blood, lust, and guys so 'beautiful' you can't even believe it. Yeah it's a real page turner." He said sarcastically.

"A-and how would you know?" Hinata asked feeling a little offended.

" 'Cause my mom reads it, and won't shut her damn mouth about it."

Hinata giggled.

"Glad you find my torture amusing."

For some reason his sarcastic humor was amusing to Hinata. She was glad she was able to talk to someone so easily. Hopefully she can be friends with him. Though she never got a chance to know his name.

"U-um..."

"Yeah?"

"I-i d-didn't c-catch y-you're n-name."

"Oh. Shikamaru Nara."

"N-nice to m-meet you. I-I'm H-hinata H-hyuuga."

"Do you stutter all the time?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm t-trying not t-to." Hinata frowned.

Shikamaru noticed her expression and added "Hey, I rather deal with stuttering the squealing obonxious girls anyday."

"Really?" Hinata asked filled with hope.

"Yeah."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Class was over, the students made a stampede for the exit. Hinata and Shikamaru were the only ones left inside.

"What class you got next?" Shikamaru asked walking over to his seat to pick up his backpack.

Hinata pulled out her schedule from her messenger bag and look it over.

"H-history."

"Damn, I got math." Walked outside the room with Hinata right behind him.

"W-why does everyone hate math?"

Shikamaru looked at her as if she was a psycho. "Are you serious? Have you MET the teacher?"

"N-n-no..."

"Are you in honors."

Hinata shook her head.

"Then no wonder."

Hinata remember TenTen being not-so-happy about the subject too.

"Is h-he t-that b-bad?" She asked.

"Yup SHE is."

"S-she?"

Hinata doesn't recall that many female teachers at Kyaano High, except for Kurenai, sometimes Shizune, every now-and-then Kimiko.

"Yeah, her name is Anko. At first I thought she was a cool teacher, till someone made her mad, and I've been afraid of her ever since." Shikamaru shrudded at the memory.

Hinata and Shikamaru made to History. Hinata faced him and said "T-thank you f-for walking m-me, Shikamaru-san." Then she bowed. She rose to see a smirk on Shikamaru's face.

"Don't need to be formal. Makin' me feel old, but hopefully I'll see you soon Hinata-chan." Shikamaru turned on his heel and walked to his own class.

**'He called me Hinata-chan!'** Hinata screamed excitedly in her mind. Who would've thought making a friend would be that easy. Well... He walked up to her, but who cares?!

Hinata had a small smile on her face as she opened the door. She was so happy she didn't recognize a certain someone in the front row.

"We meet again, Hinata-chan~" The voice said.

Hinata frozed. Her tiny parade ended as she looked at the person in the front row with great fear. She wasn't expecting to run into them so soon, especially without Sakura by her side.

Ino.

**A/N: **Phew! I typed ALOT! But I'm happy I did or else I was going to be lazy in the future.

NO! There would not be ShikaHina in this story. They would be great friends and thats it. Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and other Charecters would be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! PLz Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But I do own Kimiko Tekeuchi and Kyaano High!**

"saying"

_**'thoughts'**_

_'flashback'_

_Chapter 3:_ _Why me?_

Hinata can't turn away now. She was already ready spotted by her predator, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino stood up from her seat and walked over to Hinata, looking at her up and down of curiosity. She walked around her then stood in front her again. Ino pulled a piece of Hinata's shirt and asked, "Where did you get the new clothes, Hina?"

**'Maybe if I don't say anything she'll leave me alone.'**

Hinata was so wrong, because Ino stepped up closer to her till their noses were a few centimeters apart, with Ino looking down on her.

"What's the matter Hina-chan~, cat got your tongue?" Ino smirked.

Hinata flinched to the closeness between them. She felt very uncomfortable and wanted to shove Ino away from her. But she knew that would lead to nothing but trouble. So she stood there ignoring the rude comment from existing boys in the classroom and took a couple a steps back.

"Don't back away while I'm talking to you!" Ino yelled.

Hinata stopped at her tracks clutching the strap of her messenger bag for dear life. Ino smirk got bigger from Hinata's reaction. "Why are you so scared of Hina, I just wanted to compliment you on your new clothes. Is that so wrong?" giving Hinata a sad look, blinking slowly with her long eyelashes.

Only Hinata and Ino knew her act was fake, but everyone else around them had some sympathy her and making Hinata look like the bad guy.

Hinata straightened out her back and said, "No, it's not. But may you please not be so close to me. I don't want people getting the wrong message about us."

Ino looked like she wanted to rip Hinata in half, but instead she smiled and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. Hug?" Ino extended out her arms.

**'What the hell is wrong this chick?!'**Hinata looked at Ino like she lost some common sense. But went along with it and gave her a hug.

She walked slowly up to her, Ino looked exactly how she was when Hinata first met her. Beautiful long golden hair, crystal blue eyes, and a figure so delicate, almost fragile. You'd think she would be the sweetest person in the world.

But the truth was the devil's daughter, mean, cruel, and most of all a Bitch!

Hinata hugged Ino and was about to let go, but Ino held her pretty tight. Hinata's mind was swirling with questions. Why in the world would Ino give her a hug? Nobody doesn't change that quick. EVER. But Hinata was too nice to see the true bitchiness inside.

Hinata thought Ino was finally gonna let go when she felt her hands tugged her... underwear?

Yes, Ino gave Hinata a wedgie.

Ino let go her fully and laughed her ass off along with the few students inside the class. Hinata turned around to see the back of her star and cloud panties out of her pants. Her eyes started to water and had ran out the classroom, before class even started.

This was just like the time Ino cutted Hinata's hair in the 7th grade.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Lunch just ended and Hinata walking back to class with her canine like friend, Kiba. He was complaining about how the English teacher always give alot of homework._

_"...I mean SERIOUSLY! Were only twelve! Why would they do such a thing to such small children? It's like manual labor! I swear, who ever invented teachers should rot in hell." An angry Kiba said._

_All Hinata can do was giggle. Kiba was always like this, but it never gets old. He'll talk about the teachers, and once he gets to class, he acts like a good boy. He thought if he could act all nice and polite, pretty much a kiss ass, the teacher would have a heart and give him good grades. But since the school doesn't work that way and actually expect you to DO the work, Kiba said screw it and said that school was a new form of hell._

_Ever since Kiba figured out this theory, he had been mean to every single teacher, except for Kurenai. He think she's hot, but was heat broken when he figured out she goes out with Asuma, he acts like an ass to her too._

_Kiba and Hinata walked inside the English classroom to sit by their other friend, Shino._

_Shino loves bugs, and part of the Aburame Clan. He always wear a coat that covers his mouth, and small black shades. He's very quiet, but sweet if you don't make him mad._

_When Hinata and Kiba sat down, class began._

_During the process of class, students were writing quickly in their notebooks. Except for Kiba who was drawing himself as a superhero. The teacher was checking past assignments. The quietness was ruined by Ino, when she burst into the class thirty minutes late._

Slam!

_The teacher's head snapped to glare at Ino, then glare at the clock on the wall, then back at Ino. "Yamanka-san you're late again. What is your reason this time?"_

_Ino gave her famous sad look, clutched her stomach and said, "I'm sorry. It's just my stomach was cramping up, and I feel so bloa-" Ino's excuse was cut by almost every boy in the class._

_"Ew!"_

_"Too much info!"_

_"Didn't need to know."_

_Of course Kiba was one of the boys who yelled a comment._

_"Alright , take your seat and do this worksheet." The teacher held out a paper._

_Ino walked over, snatched the paper and walked back to her seat, which was behind Hinata, and next to Shikamaru and Temari. Muttering how she couldn't believe that bitch of a teacher gave her work while she was cramping, even if it wasn't true._

_When Ino sat down she stared enviously at Hinata long ponytail, then held up her arm to feel her small bun in comparison. She went inside her backpack to see if she had her scissors in there. An devilish smile kept on Ino face._

_Temari caught her expression and asked, "What are thinking about?"_

_"I'm thinking it's time for a certain Hyuuga to get a hair cut."_

_Temari looked at Hinata's ponytail then back to Ino. "Are you serious? and when I asked that I mean, Are you crazy?!"_

_"I've been called worst." Ino shrugged off Temari's reaction._

_Shikamaru was too tired to listen what they're rambling about, so he went to sleep._

_Ino pulled out a pencil and her scissors. She laid out the scissors in front of her and put her pencil close the edge of the table. She looked at Temari one last time, but Temari just shook her head while doing the assignment. Then Ino slightly pushed the pencil off the front of her desk._

_Ino whispered, "Hinata?"_

_Hinata cringed then slowly turned back to face Ino. "Y-yes?"_

_"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_**'Not yet at least.'**__Ino thought._

_"Can you get my pencil? I just dropped it."_

_Hinata was unsure but decide to reach down to get it._

_Everything happened almost in slow motion. Ino waited till Hinata was all the way down, so she can cut her whole ponytail. When Hinata face was covered by the edge of Ino's desk, Ino was reaching over her desk, with scissors in hand. _

_Hinata grabbed the pencil, but dropped instantly when she heard a snip, and her head was feeling lighter. She slowly reached her hand to touch the back of her head to feel her long hair was now gone. She slowly reached up to sit up when everyone in class staring wide eye at her. She looked at Ino, who held up the hair high up in the air with pride with a smirk on her face, and at Temari who just as shocked as everyone else. All she could do was run out the class and cry her eyes out._

_When Hinata left, everyone glared at Ino, including the teacher. But Ino just shrugged it off and put the hair back on the desk._

_"Ino Yamanaka, you're suspended for two weeks!" The teacher yelled._

_Ino's face brightened and yelled, "Woo hoo! No school! See ya later, bitch!" Ino grabbed her backpack and ponytail, gave a salute and left. When she left the classroom she threw the hair in the nearest trash can, and ran down the hallway screaming 'No school!'_

_Ever since that, people hated Ino and mistaken Hinata for a boy that year._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears were flowing down quickly from her face, blurring her vision. She couldn't believe she almost started to believe Ino was being nice. She kept calling herself stupid inside her mind. She didn't care the tardy bell ranged just now, she ran into the first bathroom she saw and went inside a stall and cried till she felt like getting out. Which will probably be never.

After crying for fourty minutes she heard the bell ring for Snack. She wasn't so sure if she was able to handle coming out yet. So she pulled out her pudding cup and ate in silence till it was time for third period.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Snack was over. It was time for third period, which was Science. Hinata was outside the stall, but was still deciding if she should go to the office and talk to Kimiko or go to class and ignore everyone around her, which isn't as easy as it sounds.

She walked out the bathroom to an empty hallway. She looked to her left where the office was. Then she looked to the right where all the classroom were. She frowned and can the echoes of laughter when she turned to the right. It made change her mind immediately and went to the office.

When she walked in the office to see the front desk was empty and really quiet. She noticed a figure sitting down close to the wall with both his hands on his head. All she saw was his bright blond hair. She smiled and walked over to him.

"N-naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata. He smiled back and whispered, "Hey, there's something different about you."

Hinata smiled, but in the inside, she was doing cartwheels and yelling **'He notice my new clothes! I have to thank Sakura later.'**

Just the sound of his husky deep voice made Hinata melt. She met with his crystal blue eyes and blushed. She sat down in a chair next to him and asked, "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Ugh. I got in trouble for trying to rip off Kakashi-sensei's mask."

Hinata just nod, not really paying attention to what he's say. She took in his glorious features. He had golden blond hair spiked up in different directions. His skin almost looked tan, even thought it was natural, and three marks on the side of each face making it look like whiskers. Plus he always had on an orange jumpsuit.

At first when Hinata met him, she thought he was crazy. But as time went on, she admired his confidence and how he never care about what people say about him. She fell in love with him when Neji called her a worthless piece of trash and Naruto punched him in the nose for that. Naruto went off on Neji say how a sweet, kind, and beautiful girl can ever be related to a cold, mean, heartless person like him. Hinata's heart was burning with passion for Naruto ever since.

"Um...Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata snapped out of her trance. "H-huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. W-why d-do y-you ask?"

"Well... you've been staring at me the whole time without blinking." Naruto shifted around in his seat feeling very uncomfortable.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry."

"It's cool, believe it." Naruto gave a smile that made Hinata's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"So, what are you here for?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought about Ino, the wedgie, the laughter of students, and the tears. But chose to say, "I n-need t-to talk t-to Ms. T-tekeuchi."

"Oh. I don't think she's in today."

Hinata knew she was, but she knew that Naruto didn't know that she was in Tsunade's office. She had to choose her words carefully.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked again, stopping Hinata thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Does Sakura have a boyfriend?"

Hinata never liked the fact that Naruto loved Sakura instead of her. She was hoping Naruto would take the hint that Sakura doesn't love him, so he can notice Hinata instead. Naruto was just as stubborn as Hinata when it comes to getting the person they love.

Hinata thought for a moment. **'Would it feel right to tell the truth? Yeah it would be the right thing to do, but he deserves to be with me! If I tell him she haves a boyfriend, maybe he'll snap out if it and love me! Psh yeah right, but it's worth a shot.'**

Hinata shook her head. "S-sorry Naruto, s-she's w-with someone r-right now."

Naruto heart sunk, but in a instant he was smiling again and said, "Oh well that's great! Who's the lucky fellow?"

**'So I can beat the shit out of him.'**Naruto thought.

Hinata wasn't expecting Naruto to ask so many questions! But she kept a calm face and said, "H-honestly I d-don't k-know. She m-met h-him over t-the summer."

Naruto turned away from Hinata to glare at the wall facing him.

The silence was tense and awkward. Well, to Hinata it was. Hinata got up from her seat and walked towards Tsunade's office. She stopped in her tracks by Naruto's voice.

"She's not gonna let you in there."

She was expecting him to say 'I'm sorry for being such a baka for not realizing how much you care and I wanna got out with you!' Hinata was pissed off more than ever. She was humiliated in front of her whole class, she ate snack in the bathroom, now she's never gonna get the man of her dreams. She was able shake off her emotions and said, "I have my ways of negotiating with her."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. She wasn't stuttering! And for the first time around him!

Still facing the door Hinata walked in without knocking.

"Baka." Hinata muttered then the double doors shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata walked slowly towards Kimiko.

She looked so focused on the paper work, Hinata was starting to have second thoughts if she should just suffer with embarrassment.

"K-kimi-chan?"

Kimiko looked up to see a scared Hinata on the opposite side of her. She got up from her desk and walked to her. She was face-to-face with Hinata. She pushed the bridge of her glasses close to her face and cupped Hinata's face with one hand. "What's wrong?"

Kimiko alway knew when there was something wrong with Hinata when she comes into her office. Just that question alone made Hinata start sobbing about what happened with Ino.

Hinata had her head on Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko was whispering comforting words and rubbing Hinata's back. When Hinata was done crying, she had dry tear on the sides of her face and her throat felt dry.

"Just try to forget about it. You can't let her run your life like that. The more you cry at everything she does to you. The more she's willing to do it till you snap." Kimiko said.

"I-i k-k-know." Hinata's lip was still trembling.

"And I don't want you to depend on me and Sakura when these things happen. You're almost a grown woman now, and, no offense, but I find that pretty pathetic."

Her words hurt, but it was the truth. Hinata nodded. every now and then she'll run her arm under her nose to stop from running. "C-can I-i s-stay h-here?"

"I guess you can stay here till school's over."

Hinata smiled.

"But..."

The smiled dropped.

"You have to pay the price." Kimiko had an evil smile on her face as she gave Hinata 3 foot stack of paper work.

"Y-you w-want m-me t-to f-finish all of t-this b-by t-today?"

"Yes... Unless you planned on going back to class. 'Cause I'm not letting you go home."

Hinata sighed in defeat. "I-i g-guess I c-can s-stay here."

"Thought so."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"W-where's S-shizune?" Hinata asked while forging Tsunade's signature on a check she owed for losing at the race track.

"Substituting Kakashi's class. Some idiot tried tried to ripped off his mask. They're weren't able to, but they did some damage to it. So Kakashi left and Shizune is taking over till he comes back."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They worked in silence after that. Hinata was mainly screaming in her mind. **'How can anybody do this work without jumping out the window from bordom?!'**

"So how's Kiba?" Kimiko asked.

Hinata thought it was cute how Kimiko would rarely talk about Kiba. It was obvious to her that she likes him a lot. Kimiko only talks about Kiba around Hinata, because if she said anything to Sakura, she'll try to hook them up together in heart beat. This was another thing Hinata wouldn't stutter about, her best friend's crush.

"He's doing well. Still hates school, plays with Akamaru, and single." Hinata wasn't the type to hook people up together, but she didn't see the harm of trying.

"That's good to hear." Hinata heard the smile in her voice.

Shizune quietly stepped in the office. "Kimiko you can take your brea-" She stopped during mid sentence when she saw Hinata.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back, come on Hinata."

*~*~*~*~*~*

School was over, stundents were in small groups talking about their day and so forth. Hinata was the only left in the empty hallway. She walked the down toward the exit doors till she spotted a taped piece of paper on her locker. Out of curiousity, she snatched the paper off her locker and read it aloud:

_Meet me in the back of school when you get this._

That's all it said. No name, no time, no hint of why she haves to go to the back of the school. Again, curiosity got the best of her and went to the back of the school.

Hinata walked through the double doors facing the football field. The sun was starting to set and nobody was out here. It looked so pleasant without the loud football players running around or cheerleaders shouting. She looked around still nobody was in sight.

**'I guess they went home.'**

Just when she was about to turn around a voice stopped her.

"Over here."

Hinata turned to her left to see Sasuke sitting on the metal bleachers. He sat there with a cigarette in his mouth and stared straight ahead. Hinata wondered why he would want to meet her. She didn't do anything to him. Well... not anything that she know of at the particular moment.

"You gonna stand there all day or what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"C-c-coming!" Hinata squeaked. She didn't want to keep Sasuke waiting any longer.

Hinata made it up to the bleachers sitting next to Sasuke. She was glancing around everywhere except for him. The quietness between them was unbearable! She kept shifting in her seat, crossing on leg over the other, crossing and uncrossing her arms over her chest, and ever now and then press her finger tips together; an old habit she stopped in middle school.

Sasuke took one last puff from his cigarette then flicked it over to the football field. He sighed and said, "Tell me what you know."

Hinata jumped a little when she heard his voice. "A-about w-what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Hinata thought back to their short conversation earlier. Then she finally remembered.

"A-about y-y-your f-family?"

"No shit."

Hinata held her breath. **'How was I suppose to know, you fucking jerk?!'. **She wanted to smack him across the face. She didn't want to take the risk of getting beat up by him. She exhaled and looked at him, which was probably the stupidest thing she ever done. He had the same glare, maybe more worse if possible. He had so much hatred in his eyes. But Hinata thought he was like that, because he just miss them so much all he can do was show it out of anger instead of sadness.

"I-i don't know a-anything a-about t-them. I-i just h-heard it f-from a g-group of g-girls."

Sasuke was just beyond pissed off, not because of the murder, but because he wasn't getting the information he wanted from the Hyuuga. The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are the most powerful Clans in Konoha. They are also rivals in every way. With the Uchiha's down to one person, the Hyuuga's stand strong at the top right now.

"I-i'm s-sorry if i-it's n-not t-the a-answer y-you're l-looking for."

"Are you sure your family doesn't have anything to do with it?"

Hinata was in utter shock. **'What does my family have to do with this?'**

"N-no. W-why s-should they?"

"Hn." Sasuke got up and walked down the bleachers. Leaving an offended, silent, and very confused Hinata.

**'My father wouldn't kill them. He would never do such a thing. That would completely ruin the Hyuuga name. He haves better class than that... Right?'**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Glad this story was worth your time. :)

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But I do own Kimiko Tekeuchi and Kyaano High!**

"saying"

_**'thoughts'**_

_'flashback'_

_Chapter 4:__ Death Of Loved Ones_

**'How dare he accuse my Clan for murder! I don't see why we would do such a thing.' **Hinata couldn't get over how Sasuke would blame her. Well not technically her, but her Clan. But she's part of it, so if you blamed it on them, you accuse her as well. And that's why Hinata feel so offended.

She was walking home to settle down and think. This was not how she wanted to start her first day. Plus nobody got a chance to look at her new clothes. When she thought of that she sighed in disappointment. She really need to go home. The sun was still setting. She looked up at the orange colored sky to see it slowly turning more purple. The sun was going down in front of her. A light breeze past by her, trying to blow her troubles away. Too bad it didn't work, because she was still angry and the situation.

Hinata was now walking through the compound. She masked her expression from any fellow Hyuuga's. She wasn't in the mood for being questioned by them. She's not even sure anybody knew about the Uchiha's death yet. Probably so. It was discussed at school, of course the highest Clan must know about this.

Hinata was standing in front of her door, digging in her jean pocket for her house keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door. She walked in to see an empty living room. Usually Hanabi would lay on the hardwood floor and listen to her Ipod, but today the living was in perfect place, as if nobody hasn't been here all day.

She shrugged it off and walked to her room.

Hinata dropped her bag on the floor the second she was in her room. She walked out to Hanabi's room, which was right across from her's.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Hinata stood there for a minute. She raised her hand to knock again, but Hanabi's door opened.

"Hello Hinata-Onee-chan, do you need something?" Hanabi asked, leaning on the door rail.

The relationship between Hinata and Hanabi is quite strong. Hanabi looks up to Hinata like her mother, since she never got a chance to know her real mother that well. She also respected Hinata, because she thought she was independent. Hiashi-sama was always with her when she was training. Then she'll look over to see Hinata either training by herself or just relaxing.

They don't talk much to each other, but they love each other dearly. Hanabi always hoped she would have a whole day to spend time with Hinata and not her father for once.

"N-no. I was just wondering if you were in your room." Hinata said.

"Oh. Well yeah, I'm here." They both shared a chuckle, but didn't last long.

"Just doing some homework." Hanabi said.

It was silent for a moment both girls were glancing in different directions except for each other. They never talked that much so it was kind of weird to the both of them.

"A-alright. If you need any help..." Hinata point her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm right over there."

Hanabi looked over Hinata's shoulder. "Really? I haven't notice."

Again they shared another quick laugh.

"Who would've thought." Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y-yep."

"But I'll make sure to come over if I need anything."

"O-okay."

Hinata turned around to go to her room, but stopped when she heard her sister say, "Thanks, Hinata."

She looked over her shoulder to see Hanabi with a sweet smile on her face, showing that she truly meant it.

"F-for what?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi shrugged. "For being a great sister. Father has no right of treating you the way he does now."

Hinata wanted to cry. She never heard her sister say something kind to her. She thought Hanabi would treat her like trash like Hiashi wants her to. Truth is, she haves a heart, and Hinata was happy to realize that. Too bad their father don't want them to have a close relationship, so they're enjoying it while it last.

Which made Hinata remember something. "Hanabi?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you know where father went?"

"He went away to the Sound Village for the next two weeks for business. He didn't give me a specific time of when he will be coming back, but I'm guessing two weeks."

Hinata nodded. Still sad he didn't bother to tell her the same information.

"So yeah, I guess that's it..." Hanabi said after another awkward silence.

Both girl turned and went in their room shutting the door quietly.

Since Hinata doesn't have homework today, she took off her shoes and kneeled to her bag to check her cell phone for any messages. Sure enough there was ten missed calls; five were voice mail, and eighteen text messages. All of them from Sakura. Hinata rolled her eyes and pressed a button on her phone to hear the voice mail.

"Hey Hina! Just wondering where you are... I'm at PE right now and-"

Sakura was cut off by, what Hinata thinks, the teacher.

"Haruno! Get off the phone right now, or you and the whole class will do a hundred laps!"

There was a sound of many students complaining about the laps and telling Sakura to get off the phone. Hinata can imagine Sakura rolling her eyes at the teacher then continue what she said a moment ago.

"ANYWAYS, TenTen and I haven't seen you during snack. We just wanted to make sure you was okay. When you get this, call back."

The voice mail ended. Hinata checked the second one.

"HINATA! Oh my gosh I heard what happened between you and Ino in English. I'm so sorry. Hope your alright. Call me when you get this."

Second message ended. Hinata didn't feel like listening to the other three after the one she just heard. She stood up and walked over to her dresser to charge her phone. Honestly she wasn't sure if she felt like going to school tomorrow. Her father wasn't home, so who can punish her? Nobody. She doesn't have any work to turn in.

Hinata shrugged, **'I'll make my decision in the morning.'**

She walked out her room to watch TV downstairs in the living room. The house was so quiet you can hear a pen drop from the second floor. She was able to hear that annoying ringing sound in head. She wanted to tune it out by watching some television.

She flopped on the leather couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her. Started flipping through channels she found nothing interesting on. She gave up and watched Total Drama Island.

After watching four episodes she was hooked. She already had a favorite character name Gwen. She was this awesome goth chick with cool teal hair. Hinata thought about getting lighter streaks in her hair, but went against it the next second later.

The episode she was watching now was a challenge called The Brunch of Disgustingness. It was so gross, Hinata had lost her appetite.

After watching TV, she felt better, but not entirely. It was 11:02 pm, so she went to room, not hungry after watch her new favorite show. She sat on her bed to braid her hair to a side ponytail. She stopped when she saw Hanabi standing in front of her door way.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you do that to my hair? It looks pretty and I want to wear it to school that way."

Hinata was astonished to see her sister trying to spend time with her. She smiled and said. "S-sure."

Hanabi walked to Hinata's bed and sat criss cross apple sauce with her back facing Hinata. Hinata leaned to her right to get her brush from her little dresser. Then leaned back in place to start brushing her hair.

Hanabi was sitting patiently while Hinata was stroking her hair gently with the brush. Out of nowhere Hanabi asked, "What was mother like?"

**'She's just full of surprises today.'**Hinata thought.

In the Hyuuga household, nobody talks about the mom. It would be just to painful to talk about her. Especially to Hiashi, since she was his first love. Hinata's resemblance of her mother did not make it easier for Hiashi to forget about her. That's why Hiashi's behavior to Hinata was so terrible. He was only able to show anger towards her to mask away the sorrow he had for his wife.

"W-well... w-what do you wanna k-know first?"

Hanabi pondered for a moment. "Um... The way she looks."

"Oh w-well, she have my colored hair. Our eyes. K-kinda tall, b-but not a giant. I g-guess you can s-say average."

Hanabi nodded. Hinata put down the brush and started picking pieces of hair forming a braid. "Her personality?"

Hinata seriously didn't feel like talking about her mother. But she knew Hanabi needed to know sometime soon since Hiashi would never talk her about it.

"S-she was very sweet and kind to many people in Konoha. S-she had a heart of gold. S-she tried to take care of anyone in need." Hinata paused to wipe a tear falling down on her cheek. She continued. "S-she b-believed everyone h-had g-good and kindness inside of them b-behind all the bad things they do."

"She sounds like she was a great mom."

"S-s-she is." The past tense Hanabi used made Hinata cry even more. She dropped Hanabi's hair to brush away her tears, but more kept falling down. Hanabi heard her sister's light sobs and turned around to see her sister crying. She moved from her criss cross position to kneel in front of Hinata. She hugged and let Hinata cry on her shoulder.

"H-h-hanabi? C-can y-you p-p-please l-leave? I-i w-want t-to b-be a-alone r-right n-now." Hinata asked.

Hanabi let go of Hinata to look at her. "Sure."

Hanabi got up and left the room. When the door had shut Hinata curled up in a tight ball. Laying her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She whispered aloud how she missed her mother and she wish she was in front of her right now to comfort her.

Hinata looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "O-okaa-san, I n-need you s-so b-badly. I w-wish I can h-have your s-strength a-and courage to g-get me t-through the d-day. I f-feel like I'll f-fall apart everyt-time if someone m-mention you, t-talk about you, or even if I think about you. It's b-been r-rough w-without you, Kaa-san. M-me, Hanabi, and Otou-sama miss you e-everyday, and it h-haven't b-been the s-same without y-you. P-please send me a s-sign if you h-hear me or if y-you're safe w-where you are r-right n-now."

There was no sign of her mother. Just the lonely silence of Hinata's room. She sighed and cried herself to sleep. Still wearing her regular clothes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata woke up to a muffling sound. She opened her heavy eyelids to see her clock say 2:27am. At first she didn't care what time it was and went back to sleep. She snapped her eyes back open when she realized what time it was.

**'Why would Hanabi be up this late?'** Hinata thought drowsily to herself.

Then Hinata remembered not making dinner after watching a sickening episode of Total Drama Island.

**'Oh yeaaah. Better make something for her before she burns up the kitchen.'**

Lazily getting up, Hinata almost fell and walked out of her room. She heard the sound again, but it didn't sound like it came from the kitchen. When she came downstairs, the living room and kitchen was still dark. She went over to the windows, next to the front door, to see what's was going on.

Hinata pushed the curtains away. Enough to see outside but her face won't be shown. She saw a fast blur speeding to one of the houses. It stayed there for a couple of seconds the went to next one across from it.

As it was zigzaging through each home. Hinata thought she was dreaming.

**'This must be a dream.'** She pinched herself, but came to the fact that she was fully awake.

More aware of what was happening, Hinata was able to hear better of what was going on. The blur was a few more blocks away from Hinata's house and she was able to hear screaming and sobbing of a women but was stopped abruptly the next second.

Some people started to come out, with the moon blending in with their eyes. Most expressions on their faces was curious from the scream, and angry for not getting their sleep. They all gathered in a group to have a discussion.

Hinata wanted to step out too to find out the commotion, but the saw the blur as it came out the woman's house in a fast pace. Hinata was finally able to get a good view of the thing. It turns out it was person wearing an black cloak and a straw hat. Suprisingly there was more than one person. Actually there were four.

The four in the black cloaks stood around the Hyuyga Clan forming a square. None of the Hyuuga's were terrified of them. Everyone was in their fighting stance ready to go all out on the four trespassers.

Hinata ran upstairs to Hanabi's room to see if she was was there. She barged into her room not bothering to knock first. She sighed with relief when she sees her sister still in her bed awake. Slightly shaken she got out of bed and went to Hinata.

"H-Hinata? What's going on?" Hanabi hugged her sister around her waist.

"N-nothing serious. Just intruders. They have everything under control." Hinata said while patting her younger sister's head.

For some reason Hinata wasn't so sure if she could believe her own words. She's doesn't have any good feeling from the trespassers outside. It was like, they had a evil aura surrounding them.

"Go to sleep. E-everything would be perfectly fine in the morning." Hinata reassured her.

"Is it okay if I sleep in your room?" Hanabi asked.

**'I guess she don't trust them either.'**Hinata thought.

"Yes you can. I'll be in there in a minute. I'm going to get some water." Hinata lied on the last part.

"Thank you." Hanabi picked up her pillow and walked into Hinata's room while Hinata walked downstairs to look out the window.

Hinata gasped at the scene.

It was like watching a silent movie. So much was happening but no sound was coming out. The large group of Hyuuga's narrowed down to a few. Dead bodies were spread out covered in giant cuts and bruises. How can you kill most of the Hyuuga Clan in five minutes?! The few remaining tried their hardest to dodge the attack coming there way. But Hinata knew couldn't last long. She saw one of the intruders with a enormous sword slash through one of the member when she tried to catch her breath.

There was only two members left. One was using gentle fist but leaving very little damage to an intruder who was bombs coming out of his... hand?. The other kept defending theirself from attacks of a puppet. Both used all of their chakra and end up collapsing in front of the four. Hinata covered her eyes, which were wet, with her hand. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

When everyone was down and out, one of the intruders muttered something to the other three and they ran out the gate. After a few more seconds Hinata ran outside. She dropped to her knees on the concrete and started crying. Seeing the death of her family was the furthest thing from her mind. Even though she felt so guilty about their loss she was happy she, her sister, and father was still alive.

"I guess they didn't do it after all." A voice said.

Hinata looked up from the concrete to see Sasuke in front of her facing the dead bodies.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing h-here?" Looking at Sasuke's back through tears.

"I heard a scream coming in this direction." Sasuke answered.

Hinata continued to sob.

"Did you see who did this?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. Though Sasuke couldn't see her response.

"I-i j-just s-saw f-f-four p-people w-wearing b-black c-coats a-and s-straw h-hats." Hinata said.

"Hn. " Sasuke said. Hinata started to hear his footsteps fading in the distance.

"W-what? Y-you o-only c-c-came h-here t-to q-question m-me?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder and said. "You expect me to baby sit you till you're all better? You need my sympathy or somethin'?"

His word pierced through her already crushed heart. More tears spilled on her cheeks as she looked at Sasuke.

"N-n-n-no..."

"Good." He started walking again.

On the outside Hinata fell apart like broken glass, but on the inside she was boiling with fury. Hinata felt sorry for Sasuke when his family died. Now Sasuke still acts distant when her family dies. She asked if he was okay, he asked who did it. Not caring for the Hyuuga mistress at all.

Sasuke did feel bad for Hinata. He felt horrible for accusing her in the first place. He just never showed any true emotion in front of someone. It would feel awkward to him if he tried. Believe it, he tries but backs down in the second. Now Hinata would probably think he's a total asshole. **'Damn it. Why does it have to be so hard?' **Sasuke thought as he was leaving the Hyuuga compound.

**A/N: **Chapter 4 done! Sorry if Sasuke wasn't in the Chapter for long, but he will be in the next one, Believe it!. Also sorry of this Chapter was a little depressing I thought it would make the story more interesting.

Plus, I would like to thank my readers for reviewing and adding this story to their favorites. I really mean it.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
